1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel work holding device and, more specifically, to a work holding device that enables a work to be set for machining or assembling in an optional position relative to a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 10 shows, by way of example, a conventional work holding device in combination with an industrial robot for machining a work held by the work holding device or joining parts to the same.
A horizontal articulated robot a has an arm b, and a tool holding shaft c supported for rotation and axial movement on the free end of the arm b. Tools d are held on the lower end of the tool holding shaft c. A conveying device e is disposed under the operating region of the articulated robot a to convey a work f mounted on a work mount g through the operating region of the articulated robot a. The tool holding shaft c is lowered to machine the work f with the tools d.
This work holding device has the work mount g merely fixedly holding the work f and the work mount g cannot be tilted with respect to a processing direction along which the articulated robot a moves the tools d. Therefore, the articulated robot a is unable to gain access to the lateral side of the work f, for example, for fastening a screw to the lateral side of the work f. Accordingly, it has been a practice to design a work so that the work does not require a lateral processing operation in joining parts to the work or in machining the work. However, it requires a greater amount of time to design a work to take conditions into consideration for eliminating the lateral processing operations. Moreover, it is difficult to process a work designed to meet multiple purposes along limited processing directions.